


We Should Be Sneakier

by Lemonworshiper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, LOTS OF CONSENT, Lots of kissing, M/M, NO underaged sex, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is seventeen, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Metiond, Wade Wilson is a Tease, Wade is 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Deadpool kidnaps Peter for a little rendezvous
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	We Should Be Sneakier

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something and write I did!!! Enjoy!!!

“...eter! Peter!” 

Peter was jerked awake by a hand roughly shaking his shoulder. Peter looked around his classroom, and saw that everyone was filing out. Peter looked over at who had woken him up and came face to face with MJ’s beautiful brown eyes. Her face was full of concern.

“I fell asleep again didn’t I?” Peter said as he grabbed his book and bag.

“Yeah, well you only missed about half of the class, I’ll let you copy my notes later.” Mj shrugged as she slung her own bag over her shoulder.

“You are the best!” Peter sighed as they walked out of the classroom.

“You better know it dork.” MJ smiled as they made their way to their lockers. 

“Hey guys, how do you feel about going out for pizza?” 

Peter and MJ both turned to the sound of Ned’s voice.

“Sure, but only because I have nothing else to do. Peter?” MJ turned towards him for a moment.

“Yeah sure, let me just get some things from my locker.” Peter said over his shoulder.

“Okay, meet ya’ outside.” Ned called as he and MJ turned down a different hall.

Peter turned back towards the hall he was walking down and nearly walked face first into a broad chest. Peter jerked back and nearly fell flat on his ass, he would have too if a pair of strong arms hadn’t reached out and caught him.

“I am so sorry.” Peter said before he looked up at the much taller man. 

Peter was suddenly caught in beautiful brown eyes, the man was wearing a hood that was obviously meant to hide his face but from the angle that Peter was at he could see all of it. The man’s face was covered in scars, and he looked just as shocked as Peter. They stood like that for a moment both lost in each others eyes until someone passing in the hall coughed ‘fag’. Peter immediately stood straight and pulled away from the larger man. 

“You okay?” The man asked, his voice was deep and Peter felt relaxed almost at once.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Peter felt his face heat slightly. “A-are you lost, o-or looking for someone?”

“What makes you ask cutie?” Peter felt his face flush fully at the nickname. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before, and you look too old to be a student, not that you look old, you’re hot. Shit did I say that out loud, I-I mean…” Peter was fumbling over his words now.

“Whoa slow your roll there kid.” The other man laughed.

“Sorry.” Peter muttered as he tried to hide his burning cheeks.

“It’s fine honestly, I’m just here to pick soemone up.” The man relaxed his posture and was giving Peter an apprasing look. “I’m just happy I didn’t send you screaming, I know you got a pretty good look at my ugly mug.”

“It’s not ugly.” Peter blurted causing the other man to chuckle.

“You’re sweet but there’s no need to lie to me. Anywho, maybe you can help me.” The larger man said as his smile changed to one the seemed rather dangerous.

“H-how so?” Peter suddenly felt very nervous, not scared but there was something.

“I’m looking for Peter Parker.” Peter froze.

“Any particular reason?” Peter squeaked. 

“Yeah Tony Stark is looking for him. Says it’s urgent, know where he’s at?” The man was now scanning the emptying halls again.

“You know Tony Stark?” Now Peter felt afraid.

“Honestly who doesn’t.” The man said with a shrug. 

“Hey Pete you coming or… Pete?” Peter had whipped around when he heard MJ’s voice calling out to him. 

A sudden sense of cold dread ran down Peter’s spine as an arm wrapped itself around his waist. Peter stood stock still, his spider-sense wasn’t telling him to run, in fact it wasn’t going off at all. 

“Well isn’t that interesting, just the person I needed.” The man whispered in his ear. “Hold your breath this might hurt.” 

There was a sudden tugging sensation and Peter quickly took a deep breath as it felt like his body was being ripped apart. He fought the urge to scream, it felt like an eternity but couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds before everything came rushing back. Peter gasped in pain and if it wasn’t for the arm still around his waist he would have fallen over. His stomach suddenly turned and Peter pried himself away and moved to a nearby trash can and emptied the contents of his stomach. 

“Happens to everyone the first time. Just try to breathe, it’ll pass in a moment.” the man said as he started rubbing circles on Peter’s back.

“What the hell did you do to me!?” Peter jumped away from the man and started looking around. He was in a dingy apartment that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in weeks. “Where am I?” 

“Welcome to casa de Deadpool!” The man presumably Deadpool said with wide arms. 

“What do you want with me?” Peter asked as he backed up until he was flush with a wall. THere was a window to his right, maybe if he could move fast enough….

“Ah-ah-ah, there’s no need for that now is there?” Deadpool said as he was suddenly in front of Peter. 

In the time that Peter had looked away the man had put a red and black mask over his face and it made Peter jerk back and slam his head into the wall. Deadpool wasn’t setting off his spider-sense at all, and that unnerved Peter more than anything. He was so close that Peter could smell something that he hadn’t smelled on him before, gunpowder. 

“Why don’t we sit down and have a nice civilized conversation.” Deadpool offered as he suddenly backed up.

“I’d rather not. What do you want with me, what does this have to do with Mr. Stark?” Peter was nervous but if this was supposed to be an attack on Mr. Stark, he had to find out as much as he could.

“Fine be that way, but I’m not telling you shit in fact…” Deadpool pulled out a gun and suddenly Peter spider-sense kicked in but he was now paralized against the wall. “You’re going to answer my questions, like first off why he’s so obsessed with a twink like you?” Deadpool took the gun off of Peter and walked over to the ratty couch and plopped down. 

“He’s not obsessed with me.” Peter felt gross at those implications.

“Really ‘cause you’re in and out of there almost everyday. Can’t ever seem to catch you on the cameras.” Deadpool suddenly leaned forward and was staring at Peter through the white patches of his mask. “If he’s doing something, like offering you money for things, making you do things you don’t want to do all you have to do is tell Daddy Deadpool and I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay first off how do you know I’m there everyday? Secondly, ew god no, Mr. Stark isn’t like that, I think he would hit himself with a missle first.” Peter felt more bile rising in his throat at the thought of it.

“I got a card from a very worried birdie that works there. Say they see you go in all of the time and when you come out more often than not you have a limp or are covered in bruises. I didn’t think much of it but then I had a friend of mine look through the security footage and couldn’t find anything either. You know that if he does lay any kind of hand on you it’s illegal right, he’s taking advantage of you.” Deadpool looked serious even through the mask. 

“He’s not taking advantage of me! Jesus he’s like my dad it would be so gross, he’s been teaching me self defence on top of my internship there!” Peter was shaking, he really might throw up again.

“Internship? There aren’t any files about you having an internship there, just that you have an all access pass. So you can see where I’m sceptical. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it if he is, but it’s wrong on…”

“I’m not sleeping with Tony!” Peter yelled at Deadpool. “He doesn’t touch me. He doesn’t ask me to do sexual favors for him, I’m pretty sure that even if he tried or wanted too his husband would snap him in half first!” Peter was heated now.

Peter could see the grin through the mask and suddenly felt cold. 

“So you do know them on a personal level, and why would that be, Petey?” Deadpool was standing again and stalking his way towards Peter.

“Tony looks out for me a lot, I spend most of my days there while my Aunt is working, I’ve gotten to know them a little.” Peter’s voice rose higher the closer that Wade drew. 

“So you know all of them then?” Wade asked his voice darker.

“Not all of them…” Peter swallowed heavily. 

Deadpool’s face suddenly changed and he was holding out a picture book that said “Spidey!!!!  
And was covered in little hearts. “You know my One True Love!!! Can you get Spidey to sign these for me?!”

Peter felt the whiplash of Deadpool’s sudden mood change. Deadpool had opened the book to a random page but it was covered in pictures of Spider-man in different poses, there were even a few of him just laying on a roof, but from the angle it looked very sexual. Peter felt a flush rising to his cheeks seeing pictures of him posed like that. 

“Weren’t you just accusing them of using me as a sex toy?” Peter looked up from the photos Deadpool was holding. 

“Yes, but my Spidey would never do something like that, he’s too pure and good.” Deadpool swooned.

Peter blanched, had someone just called him pure? But Deadpool didn’t seem to be paying attention to Peter at the moment.

“He hates harming people, he’s nice to everyone, doesn’t kill people, he’s everything I’m not.” Deadpool sighed as he looked down at his collages. “Anyway, we should get going.” Deadpool said as he went to grab Peter again but Peter took a giant step back. “Look kid I’m not going to hurt you. I just need an excuse to get into see Stark himself and give him the rundown.”

“You said that someone was accusing him of statutory rape and now you need me to come with you to talk to him?! No thanks, I have things I need to go do.” Like go warn Mr. Stark that there is a crazy killer looking for him. 

“Aww come on, weren’t you planning on going there anyway?” Deadpool took another step closer to Peter.

“No, I was going someplace with my friends, today’s my day off.” Peter felt nervous as Deadpool took another step and had Peter in the corner of the room, trapped again. 

Peter had to look up at Deadpool to see his face, he was huge and imposing but now that he didn’t have the gun Deadpool wasn’t setting anything off. Maybe Deadpool didn’t want to hurt him… but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt other people! 

“Hmm…” Deadpool’s face was really close to his now and Peter could feel his breathing picking up. Peter watched as Deadpool reached up and pulled his mask back off. “I can take you back if you want, but you’ll have to deal with this ugly mug.”

“Who said you’re ugly, cause obviously they haven’t looked at you, you’re fucking hot!” Peter blurted and felt his face turn red again. 

“Now I know you’re pulling my leg.” Deadpool was closer now.

“If I say it I mean it.” Peter whispered as Deadpool’s face came closer. 

“You’re not to bad yourself Pete.” Deadpools face was now mear inches from Peter’s, all he had to do was lean just a bit further. 

Peter felt one of Deadpool’s hands (which turned out to be just as scared as his face) as it slid up the side of his face. Peter reached up and grabbed Deadpool’s wrist, not to pull it away but more of as an anker. Peter glanced down at Deadpool’s lips then back up to those bright brown eyes. Deadpool caught the movement of Peter’s eyes and Peter watched him do the same thing. It was all Peter needed and he let his eyes slip closed and he pressed his lips to Deadpools. 

Deapool’s lips were warm and soft as they pressed against Peters. Peter let out a soft sigh as he pressed himself closer to Deadpool. Their lips slid together easily, when Deadpool bit into Peter’s bottom lip and Peter gasped, Deadpool slid his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Peter hadn’t ever had another person’s tongue in his mouth before, it felt weird but good all at the same time. Peter unwittingly moaned into Deadpool’s mouth and was then suddenly alone. Peter’s eyes flew open and he saw Deadpool was standing several feet away from him.

“Shit, fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?!” Deadpool hit himself a few times, meanwhile Peter was still leaned against the wall panting. 

“Holy shit.” Peter whispered, snapping Deadpool’s attention back to him. 

“Did I hurt you, fuck please tell me that wasn’t your first kiss.” Deadpool seemed almost frantic now.

“No it wasn’t but it was definitely the best.” Peter was blushing again.

“Good, well no not good cause I just made out with a kid. Excuse me I’m going to go shoot my dick off then maybe go blow my brains out, you can see yourself out right?” Deadpool was already picking up the gun that he had left on the couch.

“Whoa hold on, there’s really no need for that.” Peter rushed over and grabbed the hand that was holding the gun.

“I’m no better than those useless pedo-fucks that I kill.” Deadpool tried to pull away but Peter held his wrist with some of his super strength.

“I kissed you, remember? Technically you’re the innocent one here.” Peter tried to reason.

“Doesn’t matter. Fuck, what are you like twelve, oh my god.” Peter could tell that Deadpool was hardocr freaking out now. “Maybe I should go see Stark, maybe he can launch me into the sun, that’ll keep me dead for several centuries at least.”

“Okay for one not twelve, two you’re kind of over reacting, it was just a kiss.” Peter felt like he was getting nowhere.

“Just a kiss, he says! That moan was definitely more than ‘mmm this avocado has nice lips!’ it was more of a ‘I hope he bends me over and fucks me!’ moan!” Deadpool cried.

“Wow, you read too much into moans. Regardless, it was just a kiss. I’m seventeen so even if someone didn’t like it they can go shove it.” Peter was trying to get Deadpool to look at him again. 

“That’s still not legal!” Deadpool was now somewhat looking at him, well more like at his shoulder.

“It is in the state of New York, four months ago I probably wouldn’t have done that. Wow I can’t believe I actually kissed a stranger… besides, no one else knows. No one else has to.” Peter managed to actually get Deadpool to look at him now, his eyes were wide and wild. 

“This is wrong on so many levels.” Deadpool whispered. 

“Only because I don’t know your real name, I highly doubt that your name is Deadpool.” Peter moved his hands so that he was cupping the larger man’s face.

“Wade…” He mumbled. 

“Okay Wade…” Peter was searching his eyes but was only getting back fear and worry. “Can I kiss you again, ‘cause that was the best kiss ever.” 

“I freaking kidnaped you and you kissed me and now you want to kiss me again?” Wade seemed shocked.

“I hang out with the Avengers for fun most days, nothing really shocks me anymore.” Peter smiled at him.

“Shit kid…” Peter pulled Wade a little closer so that their noses were almost touching. 

“Not a kid.” Peter said before he kissed Wade again. 

Wade was stiff for all of about two seconds before he dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. Their kiss picked up right where it left off, hot wet presses of lips and gentle strokes of tongue. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and held him closer. When they pulled away for air Peter kissed his way down Wade’s jaw and to his neck where he kissed, licked and bit at any bit of skin he could get to. 

“Holy fuck-balls. Alright slow down their Petey.” Deadpool gently grabbed Peter’s arms and pushed him back. Peter looked up at Wade and smiled softly. “You’re a fucking tease.”

“You’re the one who kidnapped me from school.” Peter said as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah to make sure you weren’t being attacked by a pedo… but I guess that happened anyway.” Wade said with a shake of his head. 

“I’m old enough to have sex… I have before…” Peter said with a side glance.

“I knew it! Stark really can’t keep his hands to himself!” Wade looked mad now.

“What oh my god no!!! She was a girl in my class!!!” Peter smacked Wade’s arm.

“Ow!” Wade rubbed his arm and had a pout on his face. 

“Look… this has been fun, and I would love to do it again, but I should probably go before someone thinks you’ve killed me or something.” Peter let out a sigh, he really didn’t want to go but if he didn’t Peter was sure that the cops would be called then between May and Tony he would never be allowed to go anywhere ever again. 

“Right… you said you were going out with friends right? I can drop you off there.” Wade offered.

“It’s probably not a good idea but neither is this…” Peter looked around and spotted a piece of paper and a crayon and wrote down his phone number before shoving it in Wade’s pants pocket. “No before both of us end up dead, let’s go.” Wade was standing in shocked silence. “What you act like no one’s ever given you their number before.” 

“Not in like the last ten years, and definitely not willingly in the last nine.” Deadpool said as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. 

“How old are you anyway?” Peter felt if he was going to need to know the age of the man that he was making out with.

“How dare you ask a lady her age!” Wade tried to look shocked and all it did was make Peter chuckle. 

“But seriously, if we’re going to do this again, I should be able to warn people just how much older you are.” Peter moved closer. “‘Cause I really want to do this, whatever this is.” Peter was inches from Wade’s shocked face. 

“Fuck baby boy.” Wade breathed and Peter watched him stop himself from leaning that few inches forward again. “Thirteen…” And then Wade’s lips were on his again.

Peter eagerly kissed back, even knowing that the man in front of him was thirty!!! Honestly if he kept kissing Peter like this he wouldn’t care if Wade was fifty. Well maybe a little bit cause that would be like kissing Mr. Stark and he really needed to get his mind on the program. 

Peter moaned into Wade’s mouth again but this time instead of pulling back Wade growled and slid his hands down and around Peter’s back and lower so that Wade was bending at the knees and grabbed a handful of Peter’s butt. Peter let out a squeak and jumped at the same time that Wade lifted and on instinct Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s slim but muscular hips. Peter then felt himself moving as Wade shoved him into the wall. Peter broke the kiss and groaned deep in his throat Wade took that opportunity to attack Peter’s throat. 

“W-Wade!” Peter moaned as his body jerked.

Wade’s mouth quickly detached from Peter and he started panting into Peter’s neck. His hands were still gripping Peter’s hips roughly, squeezing every now and then. Peter let his head drop to Wade’s shoulder as he tried to calm himself down. Wade slowly moved his hands up to Peter’s waist and stepped back allowing Peter’s legs to drop back down to the floor. 

“Okay, we need to stop here otherwise I’m going to make some seriously bad decisions.” Wade lifted his head from Peter’s shoulder so that he could look at Peter.

“Right , yeah, no need to rush this…” Peter panted.

“I should get you back now.” Wade was looking between Peter’s eyes and his lips like he wasn’t sure which one to focus on.

“Mind dropping me off somewhere else?” Peter asked with a slight head tilt. HE really wanted to lean back in and kiss Wade again.

“Sure, where to, Petey-pie?” Wade asked as he took another step back and started fiddling with a cartoon looking version of his mask that made for the clasp on his belt.

“You know that pizza place on 21st and Grand?” Peter asked as he tried to straighten himself out.

“Do I ever! Who doesn’t know about that place?! Their pizza is food of the Gods!!!” Wade looked like an excited puppy and had stopped fiddling with his belts for a moment.

“Good cause that’s where I was going, I’d ask if you wanted to join but I think MJ might through a fit and Ned would probably pass out.” Peter looked down shyly.

“What’s a Ned and why is he bringing along drugs?” Wade looked beyond curious now.

Peter couldn’t help the abrupt laughter that spilled from his lips. “Ned is one of my friends and MJ is short for Michelle Jones, you dork. No one is bringing along drugs.”

“Darn I was going to say, I’d trade him some of my cocaine for a bit of his Mary-jane.” Wade said with a wink.

At that Peter face palmed. “Please tell me you aren’t a druggie… Cause that would really put a huge damper on this.” 

“I just do it for fun after doing a big drug bust, overdosing on Coke is a wonderful way to go B-T-W’s. I’m not hard core ‘oh my god if I don’t do this line of coke off of the next guys ass I’m going to die’ kind of person, at the same time I think that eating bullets is fun too.” Wade said with a shrug. “I can’t really die and drugs and alcohol have no real impact on me unless i do it all at once. It doesn’t last very long though.”

“Wait you kill yourself for fun?” Peter felt shocked.

“Oh yeah, I can’t die and you know kinda crazy and sometimes the guys up here get to be too much so it just sounds like a better deal, I get some peace and quiet and also get to try all of the fun ways to die. So far my favorite has got to be a bullet to the temporal lobe, you see some really funny shit in the second it takes for you to die.” Wade had gone back to fiddling with his belt but Peter felt like he was going to be sick.

“Okay I think that’s enough on the suicide talk.” Peter held his hand out and took a deep breath, he didn’t need to feel queasy when he was about to have his stomach turned inside out again.

“Alright Pete, time to go, you all set? Hey you’re already looking a little green there, you okay?” Wade placed one of his giant hands on Peter’s shoulder to steady him.

“Yeah just uh, talk about death really gets to me…” Peter looked up at Wade as he took deep breaths.

“I’ll try to avoid it in the future. Now come here and hold on tight.” Wade pulled Peter close to his chest again and this time Peter felt him hit what he now guessed was a button and things started moving again. 

As soon as things settled back into place Peter felt his stomach roll, but this time he managed to keep it together. Wade was gently rubbing his back as Peter waited for reality to shift back the right way. When the world was no longer spinning Peter looked at his surroundings, they were standing in an alley and across the street was the pizza place that he was supposed to be at. He thought he could spy MJ and Ned sitting by one of the windows. 

Peter turned back to Wade’s maskless face and smiled. Wade reached for Peter and Peter let him cup his face. Peter felt his eyes close as he leaned closer to Wade, he wasn’t disappointed when Wade’s lips pressed against his. It was a soft and gentle kiss, different from the others but also so much better from anything he had before.

Peter pulled back first but only so that he could see Wade’s very expressive brown eyes. “You know you could join us. That is if you want to…” 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea baby boy.” Wade pulled away and was now looking down.

Peter wasn’t sure why he had this sudden mood change but he figured that it couldn’t be good and moved back into Wade’s space so that he could wrap his arms around Wade’s neck. THe larger man was looking at Peter again this time though his eyes were filled with sadness. 

“I’m sure your friends don’t want to see this Pete, I’m a mess…” Wade cast a side glance to the restaurant.

“You’re a hot mess, a hot sexy mess.” Peter corrected which caused a small smile to bloom on Wade’s face.

‘“Maybe next time, after all I have your number now.” Wade winked at him.

“You better text me, that way I can tell me briends that my secret boyfriend stole me away.” Peter grinned at Wade.

“You did really well, by the way, I wasn’t sure you’d be able to pull off not knowing who I was.” Wade was grinning at Peter now.

“I was really hoping that you’d actually fuck me this time.” Peter frowned.

“I know but we’re waiting until you’re eighteen, as much as you almost had me convinced. Shit baby you have no idea how hard it was to not tear your pants off and fuck you against the wall, but in all seriousness. Are you going to tell your friends, I really don’t want them to hate me, also MJ is really scary. I thought she was going to run after us.” Wade was now rubbing slow circles on Peter’s back.

“Yeah I know, but that’s what I love about her. You two would get along great.” Peter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Wade’s cheek. “Also thank you for waiting until the end of the school day to kidnap me. I’ll see you tonight for patrol right?” 

“Nothing could keep me away, unless I died but then I’d just be a little late.” Wade gave Peter a quick kiss. 

“Also, do you really think that I would have sex with Tony?” Peter had a grin a mile wide on his face.

“I don’t know, you’re always with him, and hero worship makes you do some pretty kinky shit, I should know.” Wade’s eyes were filled with mirth.

“Oh hush you, although I wouldn’t mind a real kidnapping fantasy where you actually take advantage of poor innocent Peter Parker.” Peter kissed Wade again just because he could.

“I bet, now get going, before you get in trouble and one of them calls your sugar daddy.” Wade said with a slap to Peter’s ass. 

Peter let out a very manly squeak and his face turned bright red. “Fine, I love you.”

“I love you too baby boy, now go one get out of here.” Wade pushed at Peter so that he was heading towards the mouth of the alley.

“You just want to look at my butt.” Peter retorted.

“Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go.” Wade said with another slap to Peter’s butt.

“You’re a dick.” Peter said as he rubbed his now sore backside. 

“Hey you’re the one that wants this dick.” Wade pulled his hand back to smack at Peter again.

“Fine, fine I’m going, I’ll see you later.” 

With that Peter walked out of the alley and across the street to the pizza place, as soon as MJ and Ned caught sight of him the both perked up. MJ looked relieved and Ned just looked happy. Peter opened the door and slid into the booth next to Ned.

“Sorry I’m late.” Peter hoped that the flush in his cheeks could have been attributed to him running.

“Did it have something to do with the other you?” Ned sounded way too excited and MJ just looked annoyed now.

“Y-yeah, kinda. Any way have you guys ordered yet?” Peter was looking at the menu in front of him.

“You have a hickey…” MJ said flatly.

Peter slapped a hand over his neck. “It’s not a hickey!!! I just got hit, with a brick!”

“Yeah a six foot somthing male brick that you were making out with in the alley. I saw you guys so don’t play dumb.” MJ crossed her arms over her chest.

Peter’s whole face heated up. “I-it’s not what you think!”

“Really ‘cause it looks like you have a secret boyfriend.” MJ was glaring daggers at him now.

“We did see him, but did he pick you up for some secret mission or something?” Ned still looked like an excited puppy.

Peter groaned and dropped his head to the table, he was able to see the phone in his hand and sent a text off to Wade. 

Peter: please save me, they know they saw us. 

Wade’s reply was almost instant.

Sugar-bear: Awww, my poor Petey. Let me get changed if you really want me to show up.

Peter: You’re going to wear the suit aren’t you….

Sugar-bear: Yup, we’ll talk about it later okay, I just don’t want them to freak out too much.

Peter: just the mask?”

Sugar-bear:......

Sugar-bear: Fine but I’m not happy…

Peter: I can make you happy ;)

Sugar-bear: brat

Peter: You love it <3

Sugar-bear: no I love you

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I could do more with this but it kinda feels like crap, oh well, hoped you liked it x.x


End file.
